First Date
by Angel Raye
Summary: Just a funny little story involving Annika's crush.


Hi everyone. Here is a new story. This one will be a one-part story, which will focus on Annika and Konyo. Some of the ideas from this story came from the Sailor Moon Super S episode "Chibiusa's Little Rhapsody of Love."  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
First Date  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
Annika sat on her bed writing in her diary. It had been a week since Lady Hakai had been defeated and things had returned to normal or as normal as they could be when you were a fighter for justice. Needless to say Annika was enjoying being able to spend time with her friends and family without having to worry about an enemy attacking. She had also been delighted when Kadiri Mishima had agreed to stay on as teacher at school. Annika really trusted her.  
Stardust hopped up on the bed. "What are you writing Annika," she asked.  
Annika giggled and closed her diary. "Now you don't ask girls what they write in their diary," she lightly scolded.  
"Oh well excuse me," Stardust rolled her eyes. "I thought you would at least tell me, your guardian."  
Annika giggled again. "Promise not to tell anyone," she whispered.  
"Of course," Stardust replied.  
"I'm writing about Konyo," Annika whispered.  
"Konyo," Stardust thought for a moment. "Oh that sixth grader at school you have such a crush on."  
Annika blushed shyly. "Yes," she replied. "He is so kawaii and nice."  
"Aren't you a little young to be in love," Stardust asked.  
"Rini was my age when she first fell in love with Helios," Annika pointed out. "Even if she was in the 20th century at the time."  
"What about Miyaki," Stardust asked. "I heard she likes him too."  
Annika's good mood snapped. "Why did you have to mention her," she asked crossly.  
"Just pointing out the facts," Stardust replied.  
"You're just like your grandmother," Annika grumbled.  
At that moment Raye came walking into the room. "Annika sweetie you need to get ready for bed now," she told her.  
"Already," Annika sighed. She put her diary under her mattress.  
"Writing some good stuff," Raye asked.  
"I can keep secrets can't I Mama," Annika asked as she stood on the bed. She held out her arms. Raye smiled and took Annika into her arms.  
"Of course Baby," Raye replied. She kissed her daughter's cheek. "I just hope you don't hold anything back that troubles you."  
"I never do," Annika murmured as she snuggled into her mother's arms.   
  
The day after school Annika left art club to run over to the soccer field. Konyo was playing as usual. Annika felt her heart race as she watched the boy play. "Annika's in love, Annika's in love," Gloria chanted as she came up in her cheerleading uniform. Annika blushed furiously.  
"I knew this is where you would be when you rushed out of the art room," Hope added.  
"Is Annika watching her boyfriend again," Maggie asked.  
"How kawaii," Daisy cooed as she patted Annika on the head.  
"Minna," Annika murmured, as she blushed some more.  
"Okay girls we're embarrassing her," Maggie told the others.  
Konyo saw Annika and ran up to her. "Hi Annika," he greeted her.  
"Hi," Annika replied shyly. She tried to ignore the inquisitive stares her friends were giving her. She pulled out a bag. "I baked some cookies in Home Economics class today."  
"Arigato," Konyo took the bag from her. He looked at Annika. "Tomorrow is Saturday and it's one we don't have to come to school. Would you like to get an ice cream with me? You're always bringing me snacks. I want to get you something now."  
"I'm not doing anything except my chores," Annika replied.  
"Then meet me at the park at three o'clock and we'll go get some ice cream," Konyo told her.  
"Okay," Annika said enthusiastically. Konyo waved good-bye and ran off.  
"Good going Annika," Daisy crowed.  
"Nani," Annika asked.  
"You have a date," Gloria replied.  
"Oh come on," Annika whispered shyly. "We're just friends."  
"He's a boy and you're a girl and he's treating," Hope pointed out. "It's a date." Annika blushed furiously.  
"All right," Maggie told the other girls. "Let's stop embarrassing her now."  
"She's right," Daisy sighed. "We'd better get home."  
  
The Senshi were waiting when the children got home from school. Annika saw her mother and dashed right into her arms as usual. "Mama," Annika squealed.  
"Hi Baby," Raye hugged her little girl tightly. "How was your day?"  
"It was good," Annika replied. "Mama can I go and get some ice cream with a friend tomorrow?"  
"I don't see why not as long as you get your chores done," Raye told her.  
"I'll get them done," Annika promised.  
"Wait a minute who is this friend," Raye suddenly asked remembering that her daughter had very few friends outside the palace.  
"Well...uh..." Annika began to stutter.  
"It's Konyo," Gloria blurted out.  
"Yes Annika has a date tomorrow," Hope added.  
"A date," Raye gasped. "Annika you're too young to go on a date."  
"Mama we're just friends getting ice cream," Annika persisted. "Please let me go."  
Raye was about to protest when she saw the longing look in her daughter's eyes. She sighed, "Very well." Annika gave her mother a big hug and kiss in return.  
  
Amy sat quietly in the rocking chair gazing down at the sleeping child in her arms. Ariel was exhausted from the day's therapy session. She was still badly traumatized what she had been through these last several months. However bit-by-bit Ariel was coming back to them. Amy was hopeful that one day the child would be back to her old self.  
Greg poked his head into the room. "Amy," he said softly. "Raye is here to see you."  
Amy looked up. She was not ready to put her child down yet. "Send her in," she told him. A few minutes later Raye came in.  
"Sorry to interrupt," Raye stated. She looked down at the sleeping child in Amy's arms. "She still has the seven-thirty bedtime doesn't she?"  
"Only on therapy session days," Amy replied. "What can I do for you Raye?"  
"Annika is going to get ice cream with Konyo tomorrow," Raye sighed.  
"So I heard," Amy murmured with a slight smile. "What's a problem?"  
"My baby is not even nine yet and she's going on a date," Raye replied.  
"Raye," Amy stated. "Annika has talked to me about Konyo many times now. She certainly isn't thinking about marriage. She still likes being your little girl. This is just an innocent crush. All they are doing is getting ice cream tomorrow afternoon. Try not to worry about it."  
"So you're saying that I should just let her go," Raye exclaimed.  
"It won't do any harm," Amy replied as she stood up. With Raye's help she tucked Ariel into bed. "Besides I for one am glad that Annika has a friend outside the palace. It will do her some good."  
"I suppose you're right," Raye sighed. "I suppose you're right."  
  
The next day Annika was getting ready to leave. "I'm going Mama," she called.  
"Be back by five," Raye commanded as she came out of the shrine.  
"I will," Annika gave her mother a hug and kiss. Raye couldn't help but notice how kawaii Annika looked. She was wearing a purple pleated skirt and her flowered turtle neck to go with it. She had put on her new brown boots.  
"Have fun," Raye called. As soon as the door closed Raye called out, "Chad."  
"What is it," Chad asked.  
"Follow her," Raye commanded.  
  
Annika got to the park and saw that Konyo was already there. She ran up to him. "Konyo," she called.  
"Hi Annika," he greeted. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes," Annika replied.  
"Then let's go," Konyo and Annika headed toward the ice cream shop.  
Nearby behind some trees, Rini, Daisy, Maggie, Gloria and Hope were all watching. The girls were wearing sunglasses and hats so that Annika wouldn't recognize them if she saw them. "There they go," Rini hissed. "Let's follow them."  
"And we mustn't let Annika see us," Maggie added.  
"When I was in the 20th century my mother and the Inner Senshi kept spying on me because they wanted to find out about Helios," Rini told them. "Now here I am doing the same thing."  
Gloria and Daisy both giggled. They had heard that story before. Their mothers had all been fifteen at the time and were determined to find out whom it was that Rini loved. The five girls followed Annika and Konyo trying to stay as discreet as possible.  
  
Annika and Konyo arrived at the ice cream shop, which was also an arcade. Most of the Chibi Senshi loved hanging out here. The two friends sat down at a table and ordered their ice cream. "I'm glad we got to get together today Konyo," Annika whispered shyly.  
"So am I Annika," Konyo replied. "You're a good friend."  
Annika smiled. She was so glad someone considered her a friend. Making friends was very hard for her because she was from the palace, very shy and very sensitive. That was three strikes against her. So it had been a thrill when Konyo became her friend. Annika thought to herself.  
Nearby the girls had gotten a table. They kept their glasses and hats on so that Annika wouldn't recognize them if she saw them. "Can you hear what they are saying," Gloria hissed.  
"No," Hope whispered back. "We're not close enough."  
"Then we need to get closer," Daisy suggested. Rini nodded her head in agreement.  
Just outside looking in the window, Chad was watching Annika. Greg, Ken and Asai were with him. "Chad I can't believe you talked us into coming to help you spy on your daughter," Ken muttered.  
"Just because our wives did things like this when they were teenagers doesn't mean we have too," Asai added.  
"Hey I asked you to come because if Annika sees me I can convince her that I am spending the day with the guys," Chad explained.  
Well whatever but just don't tell Amy I am doing this," Greg stated. "She'd skin me alive if she found out. She never approved of her friends spying on Serenity or Rini. She usually just went along with the crowd."  
  
Annika and Konyo were talking about their clubs. Konyo was very interested in hearing about the art club. "I was never any good at Art," he admitted.  
Annika giggled. "My best friend Gloria isn't either," she told him. "You should have seen her summer homework before I helped her."  
A chair moved closer to them. Gloria was hunched behind it.  
"What kind of Art do you do," Konyo asked.  
A table moved closer to them. Rini was hunched behind it.  
"I like drawing, painting and doing crafts," Annika replied.  
A video game moved closer to them. Daisy was hunched behind it.  
"What kind of crafts," Konyo asked.  
"I've made some stuffed animals and ornaments," Annika told him.  
A plant moved closer to them. Hope was hiding behind it.  
"Wow," Konyo exclaimed. "That's neat."  
Annika smiled but then she was aware of something. "Konyo," she stated. "Do you notice something strange?" She looked around and saw her friends hiding behind various objects. "What are all of you doing here? Are you spying on me," she shouted angrily.  
Nearby Maggie was at her table with a huge sweat drop on her head. "That's hot fudge sundae," the waitress asked.  
"Yes," Maggie murmured. "To go."  
  
"Uh oh," Chad exclaimed from outside. "It looks like we're not the only ones who were spying on Annika."  
"And they're caught," Greg added. "I suggest we go before she sees us too."  
"Right," Chad agreed. The men started to slip away.  
"Daddy," a voice gasped. The men turned around and saw Annika and Konyo coming out the door. "What are all of you doing here?"  
"Well...uh," Chad stammered but Annika figured it out.  
"You all were spying on me too," Annika shouted. "Can't I go out with a friend without half the palace spying on me?"  
"Half the palace," Ken questioned. Immediately the girls came outside all looking very ashamed. "Daisy."  
"Gloria," Asai exclaimed.  
"Hi Dad," Gloria muttered as she turned a bright red.  
"Annika what is going on," Konyo asked.  
"Isn't it obvious," Annika muttered. "They're all spying on me."  
"Hey we wanted to see how your first date was going," Gloria blurted out.  
"Date," Konyo gasped. "This wasn't a date. I just wanted to take a friend out for some ice cream."  
"Konyo I'm so sorry," Annika murmured as her face turned a bright red and a sweat drop appeared in her head.  
"It's okay," Konyo replied. "I had a good time even if your family is weird. I'll see you on Monday." Konyo headed off toward his home.   
Annika angrily turned to everyone. For that moment she was really her mother's daughter. "How could you," she screamed. "You've ruined everything." With that she took off toward the palace.  
"We blew it," Maggie murmured and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Amy sighed in exasperation as she headed toward Mars's quarters. She had gotten a call from Raye saying that an enraged Annika came home and had locked herself in her closet, refusing to come out. Annika had found out that Raye was the one who had sent Chad to watch her, which upset her even more. Since Annika had shut Raye out and wasn't listening to her Amy was asked to come and talk to her. Amy had agreed even though she had been enjoying her time with Ariel. She also hadn't been to happy when she found out that Greg had been with Chad spying on Annika. Amy thought to herself.  
Raye let her in when she arrived. "Thank you for coming," Raye told her. "She is really upset."  
"I don't blame her," Amy bluntly replied. "Can't a young girl get together with a friend without a crowd of people spying on her?"  
"I guess I'm just over protective," Raye murmured.  
"Raye I know Annika is too young to date and I certainly understand your concerns," Amy told her. "But Raye just because she got together with a boy doesn't mean she is going to run off and get married tomorrow."  
"I just don't want my baby to grow up," Raye sighed.  
"I understand," Amy sighed as she thought about Ariel who was going to be seven soon. "I'll go and talk to Annika." Amy went into Annika's room and walked over to the child's closet. She rapped on the door.  
"Leave me alone," Annika's muffled voice came through the door.  
"Annika it's me," Amy called. "I thought you might like to talk."  
There was a moment's hesitation and then Amy heard a click. Amy opened the door and saw Annika sitting on the floor, her eyes red from crying. "It's a bit cramped in here. Why don't we talk in your room," Amy suggested. She held out her hand. Annika took it and let Amy lead her into the room. The two sat down on the bed. "So today didn't turn out the way you had hoped," Amy prodded.  
"I was so embarrassed," Annika sobbed. "Doesn't Mama trust me? And why did my friends have to follow me like that?"  
"Your mama isn't ready for you to be in love yet," Amy replied. "To her it's a sign that you won't be a little girl forever. As for your friends, they were just curious."  
"I'm just so mad," Annika muttered as she wiped her tears out of her eyes.  
"Anyone in your place would be," Amy pointed out. "But I know you Annika and I know your anger will be gone soon."  
Annika gave Amy a small smile to show that she agreed.  
  
The next day Annika met Konyo at the park again. "I'm so sorry about yesterday," she whispered. "My family can be a bit over protective."  
"Hey I understand," Konyo laughed. "You're still my friend."  
"I'm so relieved," Annika sighed.  
At a distance Raye was watching her daughter. Amy was right. Annika was still a little girl who needed her and it would be a few years before romance would come into the picture. Raye told herself.  
"You have to watch over her all the time," Setsuna appeared suddenly behind her.  
"Setsuna," Raye gasped. "Yes I guess I do." Raye hesitated for a moment and then murmured, "Setsuna. I want to ask you something."  
"Go ahead," Setsuna focused her full attention on Raye.  
"Konyo will be in seventh grade soon which means different schools," Raye stated. "I know quite a bit about my daughter's future. Is Konyo a part of it?"  
"Raye I can't reveal that," Setsuna replied. "Both of those children have their own paths to follow. Whether they will be a part of each other needs to remain unknown for right now."  
"I see," Raye sighed. "Well no matter who Annika's first soul mate will be I know he will be just right for her."  
"She's a smart girl and will make a good choice," Setsuna assured her. Raye nodded her head. She watched Annika for a while.  
Raye thought.   
  
The end 


End file.
